


Fostered Love

by 15dogs



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Dogs, F/M, Foster dogs, Meet-Cute, Miscommunication, Mutual Pining, Oneshot, Penelope Garcia & Luke Alvez Friendship, Penelope Garcia is a Good Friend, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:01:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29199537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/15dogs/pseuds/15dogs
Summary: Luke keeps running into you and your dog on his running route but keeps getting interrupted before he can ask you out. Feeling down on his luck, Penelope offers a helping hand in finding you.
Relationships: Luke Alvez (Criminal Minds)/You, Luke Alvez/Reader
Kudos: 14





	Fostered Love

**Author's Note:**

> cross-posted from tumblr (@15-dogs)

“Come on, girl!” Luke shouted behind him, sparing a look at Roxy. She barked back at him in approval, seemingly understanding his words as she bolted past him, winding through the woods ahead. 

Luke chuckled as he attempted to catch up but his body was sore from the miles he had just run, causing him to be a little slower than usual. Luke heard Roxy bark from ahead but instead of waiting for his call back, another bark responded to her. Luke slowed, his mind racing as he questioned who else was on the path with him. He tried to silence the profiler in his head which made him more cautious than usual and tried to rationalize the appearance of another dog. Roxy and the other dog barked back and forth, allowing him to use their calls to locate her.

Just as Luke approached the sight, he heard hurried footsteps running out from the opposite of the woods. He stopped just before the clearing where the two dogs sniffed one another, observing the scene.

“Tommy? Tommy!” you cried, panic seeping into your tone. “Oh, my God! There you are! Don’t run...are you lost, sweetie?”

Luke frowned and stepped in to find you with your hand on the unfamiliar dog’s collar, the other petting Roxy. “Excuse me,” he interrupted, causing you to jump, “that’s my dog, Roxy.”

“Holy shit,” you gasped, clutching at your shirt. Roxy ran up to you, sniffing you with concerned whimpers. Luke fought back a smile at your surprise and took a few steps towards you, Roxy joining his side a moment later.

“I didn’t mean to scare you, ma’am. I’m sorry.” You could tell he was trying his very best to stay professional but the smirk on his face was anything but. You eventually gave in, exhaling a quiet laugh to yourself as you stood up.

“No worries. I didn’t expect anyone out here. Just shocked me, is all.”

Silence fell over the small clearing you two stood in, save for the tired pants of your dogs. Tommy, although a large dog, still acted like a puppy, circling around before tucking behind you, only peeking out from behind your legs every few seconds to see if Roxy and Luke were still there.

“What kind of dog is that?” Luke finally asked, breaking the silence. “Retriever?”

You shook your head and stepped to the side to reveal Tommy in all his shy glory. “No, a mutt. Tommy’s supposed to be part retriever, though. Surprised you picked it out.”

You looked up at Luke with a smile and he suddenly forgot what he wanted to say next. He supposed in all the commotion he hadn’t gotten a good look at your face but now that he did he couldn’t look away. There was something encapsulating about it, something drawing him in and he wasn’t mad about it. He couldn’t be. Not when someone as beautiful as you was smiling at him.

He was no sooner snapped out of his daze when his phone buzzed. He was going to be late for work if he didn’t leave soon. He cursed under his breath as he fumbled for an excuse. You raised your brows with a chuckle as he floundered.

“Late for work?” you supplied.

“Y-...yeah.”

“I get it. We’re gonna be late for work, too,” you said, looking over at Tommy. “Nice meeting you!”

Roxy barked as Luke waved you off, seeing you and Tommy disappear towards the trail. As soon as you were gone, Luke huffed, shaking his head in an attempt to get his mind in order. It had been a long time since he felt like that, but the feeling was undeniably attraction. Roxy nudged his hand and whimpered quietly as if she were scolding him about letting you go.

“Don’t give me that look,” he sighed, “let’s go.”

***

For the next few weeks, Luke hadn’t seen you. He supposed work got in the way with the travelling and all but when he was home, he still couldn’t seem to find you. The thought of you was distracting, to say the least. The second he’d let himself rest, it was always you he’d think of. How you just appeared from the woods, mysterious but easily read; if only he’d looked a moment longer, maybe he would have understood you.

So when you appeared out of the woods a second time four weeks later, Luke thought he was imagining it. You were sitting on a rock, watching as Tommy ran around a clearing with sticks far too large for him to carry in his mouth. You clapped your hands together while you laughed giddily, enthralled by the adorable dog in front of you. You only looked over towards the trail when you heard a bark and the snap of a branch, finding Luke and Roxy staring at you two.

“Hey!” you cried. “It’s you! I haven’t seen you in forever! Where have you been?”

Although seemingly indistinguishable from the adrenaline pumping through him, Luke could feel his heart beat a little faster as you acknowledged his absence. He walked up to you with Roxy in tow, the latter finding a new friend to play tug-of-war with. You slid over to the side, patting the rock so he could sit next to you.

“Ah, I don’t think you want me next to you. I just ran 5 miles and-”

“Was that supposed to impress me?” you accused. The corners of your lips twitched upwards, trying to hide your smile away.

Luke smirked. “Did it?”

You snorted. “I’m not afraid of a little sweat. Sit down.”

He nodded and slowly lowered himself into the spot next to you, groaning as he relaxed his body. As he stretched, he looked over your clothing. You wore jeans and a t-shirt. Strange attire for a place that was home to hikers and joggers.

“Where did you go for a month?” you questioned.

“Work held me up but I was still around here every now and then for my morning run with Roxy.”

You peeled your eyes away from the playing dogs, grinning at the way Tommy was coming out of his shell with Roxy. “You come here every morning to run? This place?”

“Just about.”

“God, you’re not one of those serial killers that kidnap hikers or something, are you?” You couldn’t help but giggle at your own comment, especially when Luke donned that disarming smile.

“I’m actually in the market of catching those guys.”

You squinted, looking his form over. “FBI?”

“On the first try? What are you, CIA?”

Your head tipped back with raucous laughter and Luke’s breath caught in his throat for a moment. The image of you laughing filled his head and he wondered if he could make you laugh again.

“So where were you?”

You sighed, rubbing your hands on your pants. “I’ve been trying to take Tommy to dog parks instead of on these hiking trails so he can, you know, get used to being around other dogs. He gets a little anxious when there are other dogs around but he seems to have taken a liking to...what’s her name?”

“Roxy.”

At the sound of her name, Roxy perked up and padded over to her owner, nuzzling her head against his shins. Luke chuckled, rubbing her head as he praised her. Tommy joined her a moment later, jumping up onto you and slobbering all over your face.

“Tommy!” you squealed through giggles. “Down, babes, down!”

“So you take him to these trails, then what? Because you don’t look dressed for a run.”

“Good eye. I just like to have these open areas for him to run around off-leash. He was a herding dog so he’s used to running around in fields and I didn’t want to take that away from him.” You leaned down, petting Tommy’s head as you donned a high pitched, motherly tone and said, “Isn’t that right, boy?”

“Used to be?”

“Yeah, I took Tommy in from a high kill shelter. He was really sick and nobody would help him so they just got rid of him, I suppose. And then he ended up hopping from kennel to kennel until I found him.”

Luke stared at you, hanging on to your every words. You were so incredibly kind, so caring— it showed in the way you spoke about Tommy.

“That’s incredible,” he muttered, drawing your attention upwards. You sucked in a sharp breath, realizing how close you were to him. “I’m Luke, by the way.”

“(Y/N).”

Just as Luke was about to ask for your number and get over his stupid fears, his phone rang. It was Emily. They had a case. You waited expectantly for him to get off the phone, only for him to mouth an apology to you and walk off with Roxy by his side.

***

The case went by quicker than the team expected and Luke was back to his old routine in no time. He was on a morning run once again when Roxy ran ahead to the clearing you usually sat at, barking at what had to be you. But instead of hearing that deep bark back, two identical yaps returned Roxy’s call. Luke sped up, wondering who could be there instead of you. However, when he pulled into the clearing, it actually  _ was  _ you. You just had two tiny chihuahuas instead of Tommy.

“Hey, Luke! How was your case?”

“It was...quick.” Luke frowned. “Where’s Tommy?”

“Oh, he got adopted.” You looked down at your hands where you fiddled with your fingers, clearly upset about the whole ordeal. Luke, however, had no idea what was going on.

“Did you say adopted?”

“Yeah.” Your eyes widened and a chuckle escaped your lips. “I never told you what I do, did I?” Luke shook his head. “I’m a coordinator for a foster dog nonprofit. I rescue dogs like Tommy from dangerous situations like high kill shelters or neglectful owners. These are my two new pups, Tank and Ginger.”

Luke snorted, pointing at the chihuahuas that were running up to you two. “Are you saying one of those guys’ names is Tank?”

You picked up the larger, blonde dog, cradling him to your chest like a newborn. “I did! This is him. They come with the names. I don’t pick them.”

Luke nodded with a hum of understanding, admiring the way you held such a small dog with care. He only looked away when he felt something jump in his lap, finding the other chihuahua craving the attention her brother was getting.

“And you must be Ginger. You’re tiny!”

You barked with laughter and Luke felt his heart race a little faster. “God, she really  _ does _ look little in your arms!”

“Yeah? She’s adorable.”

Luke marveled at the small dog for a moment. He normally didn’t like small dogs— he thought they were closer to cats than dogs— but seeing the way you scooted closer and smiled so wide he thought you might combust, he realized he could get used to small dogs for your sake.

“So why exactly are you taking these two out here?” he asked.

“Housetraining. They really hate the outdoors for some strange reason. Plus I thought I’d give them some quality forest time before I move.”

Luke jolted upright, his head whipping around towards you. “You’re moving?”

“Soon, yeah. I’m just waiting for the deal to close on the apartment I’m buying. I mean, don’t get me wrong, there’s plenty of space for the dogs to walk around but there’s no place like this in Salisbury.”

“Salisbury?” he repeated weakly. 

His mind flooded with the realization that if he didn’t ask you out now, he might not ever see you again. He was so caught up in his thoughts he didn’t even realize you stood up, attaching leashes to the vests Tank and Ginger wore as you picked up a phone call. You turned to Luke, your brows knit together with an apologetic smile as you scurried back to the trail.

So much for that plan.

***

When Luke arrived at the office that morning, everyone could sense he was off. One by one, members of the team approached him to check in but he assured them it was nothing he couldn’t handle. He rejected almost everyone’s help until he was coming up from lunch in the elevator with Garcia, her groaning at his behavior.

“Listen, okay?” she began, biting back a smile. “I know that there’s something wrong, Newbie, and I feel morally obligated to ask but does that in no way mean we’re bonding right now.”

Luke couldn’t help but exhale a quiet laugh at her. And for some strange reason, he felt compelled to tell her the truth. “I met this girl, (Y/N), on my runs with Roxy. She’s moving away but I really like her, you know? We’ve run into a each other a few times and she’s just...I don’t know…”

“Why didn’t you ask for her number?”

“Just never got around to it. It’s either I’m getting called back here or she’s getting called back to her work.”

Then, as good ideas often do, Garcia has a sudden and unexplainable epiphany. She discreetly pulled out her phone and clicked the record button before slipping it back in her dress pocket. “Where does she work?”

“Some foster dog non-profit. She’s their coordinator.” Luke shook his head and recalled the shirt you wore the second time he ran into you. “She wore a bright red shirt with a black paw print on the upper left. It had the name on it but I can’t remember what it was.”

Garcia nodded. “And what did she look like?”

Luke rattled off a description, not forgetting to mention how your smile could make anyone light up, or how your eyes were something he could stare into all day long and never get bored. Garcia knew Luke was never one for mushy things but she had to admit all that talk had her heart melting a bit at how open he was about you.

The ding of the elevator cut Luke off and Garcia skirted away from him to her office, leaving Luke wondering what had her in such a rush. Perhaps he said too much, but to Garcia, he had said just enough.

***

Luke revisited the spot for about another week, hoping he would find you there again. He didn’t have to be a genius to know you had moved. So, with all his hope abandoned and his feelings being pushed to the side, Luke went into work. However, the second he stepped through the elevator doors, Garcia pounced on him.

“Follow me,” she demanded. Luke looked around suspiciously as Garcia walked away, waving at him to follow.

“What are-”

“No questions, Newbie.”

The walk was silent the rest of the way to her office, leaving Luke in a limbo of thoughts, automatically assuming the worst. Garcia slipped into her chair and entered her password, revealing an array of social media pages.

“What am I looking at?” he asked, leaning over her.

Garcia clicked on a photo depicting about 5 women wearing bright red shirts, all of which were holding dogs. “Do you recognize any of these women?”

Luke leaned in closer and sucked in a sharp breath when he saw a familiar figure holding two chihuahuas with a wide smile. “That’s her! That’s (Y/N)!”

Garcia squealed with joy as she clicked through to another page. “This is your girl’s nonprofit, Fur-Ever Home K9 Rescue. She’s hosting an adoption event at the GW Law quad today from 9:00-2:00. You can catch her on your lunch break.”

Luke spewed endless praise to the tech analyst, her soaking up every word. From that moment on, Luke was focused on the clock. The second it struck 12:00, he was out the door. He couldn’t miss another chance to see you, he’d waited too long already.

He hopped into his car and sped to the university without a doubt in his mind about what he was going to ask you. He pulled onto the street in front of the quad, his eyes catching on the tents set up around the grassy area. Students and families paced from tent to tent, giving dogs treats and attention. Volunteers in the same bright red shirts followed the attendees with a clipboard, marking down their interest in a certain dog or two.

Luke took a sobering breath, realizing he’d never been so nervous as he approached the pop-up table at the front of the quad. He reiterated the plan to ask you out in his head and was so distracted by his thoughts he didn’t even think to look at who was manning the booth.

“Hi! How can I-...Luke? What are you doing here?”

Luke’s attention was drawn up, seeing you standing behind the table with a clipboard and pen. He let out a breathy chuckle at the sight of you. God, you even looked amazing covered in sweat and dog hair.

He was so flustered by how impossibly beautiful you looked, he abandoned his plan entirely. Instead, words he never thought he’d say began spilling out of his mouth. “I’m adopting another dog!”

“You are?” you gasped, nearly jumping for joy. “I’m so happy you’re adopting from us! Oh, and Roxy’s gonna have a new friend to play with!”

You began to lead him towards the dogs, rattling on about them when Luke stopped you. He couldn’t lie to you. “Look,” he began, heart pounding, “I’m not actually adopting another dog.”

You faltered in your steps. “You’re not? Then, I’m sorry, why are you here?”

Luke flexed his hands to relieve his anxieties. “Listen, (Y/N), I like you a lot. You’re...you’re funny, and smart, and, beautiful, and you have this big heart that I admire so much. I want to ask you out on a date. If you haven’t had lunch I was wondering…?”

“Oh. Well, I just had my lunch break, so…”

It didn’t take a profiler to know what you meant. Luke nodded, accepting the rejection and fighting the sinking feeling of disappointment in his stomach. “Alright, well, it was nice seeing you-”

“But if you’re free after work, maybe we can go to dinner?” you hurriedly added. “And I can also take a shower and stop smelling like wet dog?”

Luke froze before stuttering out replies. “Yeah, perfect, absolutely. Tonight, sure.”

You snorted before running up to him, rifling through your pants pockets to find your card. You flipped it over, writing your personal number on the back and slipping it into his front pocket, patting his chest. You hesitated in moving away, staring into his eyes before pressing a quick kiss to his cheek.

“Call me,” you whispered before walking backwards towards your event. A smile grew on your face as you shouted, “And find a dog-friendly restaurant for tonight! Roxy is expected to be in attendance!”

Luke dipped his head in quiet laughter, waving you off to return to your event. You stole one last glance at him and smiled before stalking off towards some volunteers. And as Luke watched you hop from family to family, he realized nothing could beat the incredible feeling that filled his body. You were well worth the wait.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr (@15-dogs) and wattpad (@15dogs)!!


End file.
